haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Version History
The version history of Hay Day spans from the present all the way back to Hay Day's original release in June 2012. The version history of Hay Day is found on the Apple App Store.https://itunes.apple.com/en/app/hay-day/id506627515?mt=8 __TOC__ 'Update v1.26.110' (14 September 2015) Another EGGstatic update is galloping to your Hay Day farm! What’s New: Derby Leagues! * During the next derby race, place in the top 3 and progress to the next league! But collaborate with your neighborhood to stay out of the bottom 3, otherwise you'll drop a league. * More horseshoes, more tasks and more trophy rewards await those in higher leagues! * You can now opt out of the next Derby if you’d like, but remember to opt back in afterwards! * Leaders and co-leaders can now choose to show all members’ Derby points! * Many new exclusive decorations as Derby rewards! * Coming soon: stay tuned for a very special Champion League Community requested Features: * New horse pet: Lipizzaner. Welcome this white beauty to your farm. (Unlocked at Level 47 and will cost 30 blue, 20 purple and 10 gold vouchers) * One additional Horse Stable (Unlocked at Level 47) * Bush placement: when planting several bushes in a row, the game will now remember your orientation choice. * Town Hall visitor list: improved sorting order. Additional: * The Fall theme has arrived to Hay Day. * New decorations in the shop. * Updated soup kitchen visuals. * Arabic support added. * Various bug fixes and tweaks. 'Update v1.25.86' (17 June 2015) Celebrate Hay Day's 3rd birthday with another EGGcellent update! Yaaay! What's new? * Party in style with an exclusive Birthday decoration, available only during the special event! * Summer has returned to Hay Day with exclusive decorations and charming summer outfits for your farm animals. Sweet shades, Cow! * Welcome the latest cuties: hound puppy and tuxedo kitten . * New pasta kitchen production building: prepare delicious lasagna, gnocchi and lobster pasta! * New in-game events: Stay tuned for double XP and serving town visitors! * Fresh derby tasks: produce products, feed farm animals and help fellow players. * Introducing the personal inbox for important developer messages. * New decorations: customize your farm with ditch and trail tiles, or a super-fly pink scooter. And for farmer's levels 100 and up: receive a unique decoration as a thank you for your dedication. * Improved neighborhood search: more info on where your friends are. Choose the best neighborhood for you and your farm. Additional Features: * Revised UI settings. * Neighborhood & derby unlock level decreased to level 18. * New and improved animations for Tom. * Neighborhood & Derby tweaks, with general bug fixes. 'Update 1.24.86' (22 April 2015) I'm so EGGcited, I just can't hide it.. Ok, maybe not the best opening line, but I am really excited about this update! We have new expansions (both on the normal side of your farm, and also on the other side of the road), sweet Derby improvements, a new kitten and puppy (all kittens & puppies also have new super cute animations), new production machines and so much more! Check out the complete list of new features & improvements here: Community Requested Features: * Personal Derby Task Log: starting with the next derby, you will find your previously completed, expired or trashed tasks at the bottom of the Derby task board (* * Derby Pause: starting with the next Derby, there will be a 24h pause following each race, allowing you to make neighborhood changes and saddle up for the next ride! * Derby Trophy Count: from now on, each Derby trophy you win will be counted and added to the neighborhood info screen. * Huge new farm expansion area: expand your farm not only further down the road, but across it too! What else is new? * Please welcome the Pinscher puppy and Calico kitten to the family. We’ve also added more adorable animations to all puppies and kittens. Brace yourself for cuteness overload! * New Pasta Maker: produce fresh pasta, using it for delicious noodle soup and pasta salad in your existing machines. Mamma mia! * New Hot Dog Stand: it’s time for some tasty Hot Dogs. Tofu Dogs and Corn Dogs also available! * New Derby Achievements. * New decoration rewards exclusively in the Derby for a limited time. * When receiving a request to join your neighborhood, you can now visit that player right from the chat window. * Whenever the postman delivers thank you letters and gift cards, he’ll now travel in style on his shiny new scooter. Lookin’ good, Alfred! * Various bug fixes. YEHAW!! That’s a pretty sweet list of new features and improvements! Please share your thoughts & feedback in this thread about the update. * = The personal Derby log will be available starting the next Derby, so you won’t see it until then. 'Update 1.23.248' (12 March 2015) Available NOW: Another aMOOzing Hay Day update! Introducing – The Neighborhood Derby! Team up with your Neighbors and take part in this exciting race to the finish with this weekly Neighborhood event! What’s new in this update: * Cooperative neighborhood event at the all-new Neighborhood Derby! * Claim & Complete Derby Stand tasks to increase your neighborhood score. * Tasks work like normal activities on your farm, so it’s a win-win. * Excellent rewards for friendly and effective cooperation. * Additional special prizes await top Neighborhoods in the Neighborhood Derby. Community requested features: * Introducing the adorable new pets: Kitten & Puppy * New Production Machine & Products: Hat Maker. Make fashionable Hats! * Level increases on every building in Town! What else is new: * New and gorgeous decorations in the shop. Try spinning the wheel for more. * Various fixes, tweaks and improvements! 'Update 1.22.135' (3 Dec 2014) What’s BIG in this update? * Winter has arrived to Hay Day, with Holiday Season Decorations and jolly Music * Introducing new animals: Ducks * Travel to your fishing area and repair the new Duck Salon * Catch a Duck with your newly produced Duck Trap, and send it to the Duck Salon for a feather-cut * Upgrade the Duck Salon all the way to level 6 for more seats and funny animations * Wonderful side effect of the Salon service: Duck Feathers * Use Duck Feathers for new products: Pillows and Blankets What else is new? * New mid-level rewards: collect additional rewards on the way to your next XP level (starting from level 15) * Tap your XP-level star icon to see upcoming content for your next level * The fishing area has been expanded with 2 new fishing spots, including 3 new fish * Improved visualization when getting a rare item * Refreshed the level-up pop-up screen * Added seller XP-level to the newspaper * Tap on the Town visitor speech bubble while in the building to see any building upgrade bonuses * Added support for iPhone 6 and iPhone 6 Plus * Changed the look of withered nectar bushes Community Requested Features * New checklist board next to the town platform on your farm: find out easily what your town visitors are asking for * An additional boat crate help request exclusively for your Neighborhood friends * Help requests are now posted in your Neighborhood chat * New Achievements for bees and ducks * Tom and Boat timers will pause during maintenances * Await our special events for the holiday and New Year season 'Update 1.21.46' (16 Oct 2014) What’s BIG in this update? * New product: use the Honey Extractor machine to get handy Beeswax from the Honeycombs. * New Candle Maker machine: use the beeswax to create up to 3 different types of lovely Aromatic Candles (strawberry scent, lemon scent and raspberry scent). What else is new? * The Fall theme has arrived to Hay Day. * We have replaced our current FAQ section with an entirely new and awesome database help system. * Improvements to the newspaper: it now remembers your last visited page. * Barn and silo now also show which products / crops you don't have any of. * Balancing tweaks to the drop rate of Axes. * New notification when your Honeycombs are ready to be collected. * Important bug fixes that among other things, should considerably improve loading times when visiting other players. * Preparations for Halloween including time-limited decorations and more surprises to be unveiled around Halloween (they are not there yet, you need to wait for the Halloween Theme!)! 'Update 1.20.120' (15 Sept 2014) Our latest BEETASTIC update is here! Please welcome our brand new and super cute addition to the Hay Day world: Bees !!! * Place the beehive on your farm and welcome up to 12 buzzy little bees. * Plant nectar bushes and watch these little rascals as they fly off to collect nectar. * Give them some time and before you know it you’ll be harvesting golden honeycombs. * Build a brand new honey-extracting production machine to produce sweet, sweet honey. * Create a variety of delicious honey infused products with your existing production machines like honey popcorn, lobster skewers, pumpkin soup, honey toast and honey apple cake! What else is new? * In your town, you can now build the new gift shop service building. Your visitors will simply love to shop in there! * Welcome a new visitor in your town: the graceful actress. * Unlock three new decorations in your town: two new relaxing beach chairs and a lovely little sand castle. * With this update we are ending the summer theme. Additional improvements: * Improved the balancing on the Town * Bug fixes 'Update 1.19.85 ' (1 Jul 2014) Our latest EGGtastic update is here! What’s BIG in this update? * New Cotton crop! * New Sewing Machine: now you can produce cotton shirts, woolly chaps and violet cotton dresses * Decoration filter: now you can find your favorite decorations even faster * Plus, you can now find mystery treasure chests with great rewards in your own town as well as your friends’ town areas What else is new? * Be sure to welcome our newest cowboy character to your town area and serve him for great rewards * New town area decorations: Streetlight, Hydrant and a new leafy plant * New postman package: look closely for a new town specific package in your postman catalogue * New products in the Wheel of Fortune * New mining tool: find and use the pickaxe to get the best results from the mine * Summer theme! All of your animals are celebrating summer in charming, new outfits * Plus, time-limited and exclusive summer decorations: get the pool with a slide, the picnic mat and the brand new mushroom house before summer ends * Further improvements on the user interface and bug fixes And one more thing… * We hear whispers that a new furry pet friend might be available soon 'Update 1.18.116 '(20 May 2014) *The mayor has been aMOOzingly impressed with your hard work on your farm, so he feels you are ready to rebuild the old Hay Day Town back to its old glory days! Your uncle and the mayor used to uphold the town until your uncle retired, so now it’s all up to you to make it run again! What else is new? *Repair the new train platform on your farm and travel to your new mountain town where new adventures and visitors await (unlocks at level 34). *Get your town in shape by repairing the Station and the once majestic Town Hall. *Build your organic grocery store, cozy movie theater, vintage diner, relaxing spa, classic Bed & Breakfast, dreamy beach cafe and more. *Customize your town with your beloved farm decorations. You can even expand your town area if you run short on space. *Greet quirky new visitors to your town as they arrive by the EGGspress train. *Guide them to the services they want and satisfy their cravings with products from your farm. *Earn reputation points to unlock even more buildings and rare items for your farm and town. *Upgrade your train station, town hall and service buildings to improve their looks - inside and out *Repair your own personal train to expand the Hay Day Neighborhood feature! *Use your train to pick up the visitors your neighbors have served in their towns. *Serve the visitors in your town as well, and you’ll unlock bonuses for both you and your neighbors! Updates & fixes requested by you, our community: *Increases the number of people you can have in your neighborhood (now 30) *New Ore - Iron and Coal from the Mine *New Jewelry product - Iron bracelet *Increased value of Ore, Bars and Jewelery *Berry juice unlock level changed from 34 to 31 *Now all your pets can walk on paths, AmOOzing day. *Bug fixes & tweaks & minor update here and there! 'Update 1.17.94 '(10 March 2014) What’s BIG in this update? *More land expansions: As requested, you can now expand your farms even more! What else is new? *Smoothie Mixer production machine lets you create healthy green, berry and yogurt smoothies. *The Andalusian pet donkey completes our beloved donkey family. Some say she might be the most curious of your farm animals, so forgive her if this occasionally tires her out. *More decorations to customize your beloved farm even further, including rose fences in 6 different colors, 4 different new paths and a lovely new rose arch. *Plus, Supercell has something VERY special (and fluffy) planned for Easter. Updates & fixes requested by you, our community: *Now, when you visit someone you can learn more information about their neighborhood just by tapping on their Neighborhood House. You can also request to join that player’s neighborhood right from there. *You’re now also able to send neighborhood invites to your friends even if they are currently in a different neighborhood. *Fixed the message counter on the chat, it will now always show you the correct amount of new messages. *Added help notifications for neighborhood members. 'Update 1.16.148 '(12 Feb 2014) Main Feature: Neighborhoods & Chat: * Repair the new neighborhood building on your farm and gain access to either join or assemble your very own neighborhood (think of it as your own collective of chosen members). Then, join the neighborhood chat and talk in real time with your members. * Neighborhood leaders can promote members to specific roles and customize their neighborhood with a unique emblem for everyone to see. * All global events show the top contributing neighborhoods as well. Try to get to the top by working together! * Updated the friends tab with a new section showing only your neighborhood members. Additional features: * Fishing area improvements: 2 new fishing spots and 4 new fish added. 2 additional new fish will become catchable during future special fishing events. * New pet donkey: our latest addition to the Hay Day family definitely comes with its own quirky personality. Some say that originally it wanted to be a bird. Add it to your farm to find out why. * Lemon tree: now you can plant lemon trees and pick juicy lemons that can be used to create tasty specialties like lemon cake, lemon pie and lemon curd. * Stay tuned for Valentine’s Day on February 14th. A special event with a unique prize is scheduled. * Added Korean language support. Community Requested Updates: * The winter theme has now ended. The winter decorations will become again available for purchase next year * Advanced settings: new options to personalize your gameplay experience. * Greg’s road side shop now sells a wider assortment of useful products! 'Update 1.15.32' (04 Dec 2013) New features: * New pet: Please welcome the cutest new addition to the Hay Day family – the donkey. It might not be the brightest and it will eat a lot of carrots, but once you see it running on your farm, you will hold it dear to your heart * New production building: Sandwich Bar - Prepare delicious veggie bagels ,bacon toast and egg sandwiches * Masteries for your fishing area: Keep using your lure and net maker to earn all 3 mastery stars per machine. * Lure box upgrade: From now on you can increase the storage capacity of your lure box by using the same upgrade materials as the silo. * 2 new achievements for lobster fishing Even more holiday cheer: * New, beautiful decorations: Winter carousel and pig balloon * Colorful lights now decorate your house * Winter clothing for Angus the Fisherman Community requested updates: * Newspaper improvements - help needed icon: If a player needs help on his or her farm, a new icon will show that. * Newspaper improvements - checkmark for visited farms: Farms you have already visited through the newspaper will now be clearly marked. * Boat orders: From now on each order will always consist of 3 different products preventing cases where a boat e.g. consisted of only one single product. * Notification changes: Added new fishing area notifications and grouped them (farming area VS fishing area) Plus: * New special event animation: Whenever you come back to the game and a new event has started on the event board, a new animation of an info paper flying toward the screen will be triggered. * Settings menu changes (layout changes of mobile users, more space for tablet users). * Portuguese language option shows now both the Brazilian and Portuguese flag. * Fixed a bug where Tom has an offer but the player is unable to purchase it. 'Update 1.14.77' (11 Nov 2013) Winter Theme!! *Enjoy a lovely new winter theme for your farm and fishing area. *Your farm animals and visitors have decked themselves in beloved holiday costumes. *We’re celebrating the season with a winter-themed loading screen. *Plus, new imaginative winter decorations. New crops: *Lettuce *Rice New tree: *Olive tree New machines: *Sauce Maker creates delicious Soy sauce, Olive oil and Mayonnaise. *Salad Bar creates yummy Greek, BLT and Seafood salad. *Sushi Bar produces healthy egg sushi, sushi rolls and Lobster sushi. Additional new products: *Strawberry jam from the Jam Maker *Red scarves from the Loom Plus.. *Exciting, new events are coming up soon. Keep checking back regularly! *The Event Board will now show the final contribution totals for community goals in past events. *The Event Board will also show you exact number of items you receive per completed personal event level. *Support for the Finnish language *Various smaller improvements and bug fixes 'Update 1.13.284' (16 Oct 2013) New features: Halloween has arrived *Your farm animals have dressed up in their favorite spooky outfits. Can you guess each of their costumes? *Take in a beautiful new autumn theme for your farm, including fog, jack-o-lanterns and flying bats *6 new, limited-time decorations are now available in the shop. Be sure to get them before the Halloween theme ends! *Occasionally, a very special Halloween ghost will appear in the fishing area for every player at the same time. If you spot it, let other players know on our forums and Facebook page. Tap the ghost and it might drop a super unique decoration for your farm. New features: The mayor is introducing new events with awesome rewards *From now on the Mayor himself will request your help with new limited-time events that you will find on the event board. These events have 5 different stages that each trigger eggtastic rewards when completed. Completing an event level will also help contribute toward a collective community goal. Achieve it together and everybody will be handsomely rewarded. *Also stay tuned for upcoming special fishing events that you will find on the event board as well. During these events look out for 4 new and very unique fish to complete your collection in your fishing book. Other features *Updated UI for products in each production building: Open any production building and hold down your finger on any product. The tooltip that appears from now on will also show how many of that specific product you already have in your barn. *Notification settings: Based on your feedback, Supercell added new options in the settings menu. You can now choose for yourself exactly which notifications you want to have active and turn off those you don’t want to see. Plus *UI improvements: Supercell greatly reduced the area around the speed up buttons to help prevent accidental diamond spending. *Lobster tails and other lobster products are now more valuable, meaning you can ask for a lot more coins when you decide to sell them in the roadside shop or get more coins when you do truck/boat orders *The same applies for the following products: Shepherd's pie, Casserole, Potato feta cake, Cafe Mocha, Raspberry Mocha, Lobster Soup, Tomato Soup (orders only), Fish Soup (orders only), Frutti di Mare pizza. *Based on community feedback, other players' roadside shops now show sold items in grey rather than the picture of the person who bought it. *Added our own unique Hay Day jingle to the startup screen. *Added Japanese language support *Improved friends list *Resolved Facebook connection issues *Fixed several other reported and reproduced bugs & issues 'Update 1.12.137 '(12 Sept 2013) YEEEHAW!! A new update for Hay Day is now live, and this one is packed with goodies! This time you will get them tasty Lobsters, new production buildings, new products, and so much more!! Here's the full list of things Supercell added and changed in the update: New features: *Lobsters are coming to Hay Day! Someone calm down Angus the fisherman, cause he can’t wait to catch some of these party-loving crustaceans. *Travel to your fishing area and repair two (2) new buildings: The Net Maker and the Lobster Pool. *Catch a lobster with your newly produced lobster trap and see it relaxing in the heated Lobster Pool. *Upgrade the Lobster Pool all the way to level 6 to create more space for lobsters in your pool. The more you upgrade the more crazy things you will see your lobsters do. Also your lobster pool will simply look fantastic and is a great addition to your fishing area! *Your lobsters will love your heated pool so much that they will always lose track of time. So help them out of their bloated shells and see them slide back into their habitat. Wonderful side effect: Delicious lobster meat! More awesome features: *Fishing Net: Next to the lobster trap, your new Net Maker building also produces fishing nets. Just drop one into the water, give it some time and comfortably collect your fish. Get lucky and you might catch several at once. *Speaking of luck, also check out the new Mystery Fishing Net: They cost diamonds to produce, but you never know what riches you might collect from the waters in return. Diamonds, vouchers, barn & silo upgrade materials, expansion items and so much more… it's all there waiting for you. Can you claim the legendary pearl of the sea decoration? *Soup Kitchen Building: Create tasty lobster, fish and tomato soups with your new production building on your farm. *New product: Delicious Frutti di Mare pizza (Bakery) Player-requested additions: *Remove followers functionality: You asked for it, they heard you. Now you can remove followers from your friends list! Just tap and hold the individual icon and then click again when the delete command appears. *Newspaper improvements on the iPhone/iPod Touch: Added a lot more newspaper pages to find the good stuff. *Visiting a neighbors’ fishing area: You can now visit the fishing area of another farm by tapping their repaired fishing boat. Check your friends’ progress with their fish collection today! *Skip the waiting: Tapping the caught fish notification now dismisses it and lets you get back to fishing faster. *Faster roadside shop price increase: Selling your items at the max-price has never been easier. *Newspaper ads: Supercell has reduced the cool down timer for placing free ads by half. Now sell, sell, sell! *Fixed roadside shop avatars: Player avatars & name are now visible if they have bought something *Added sound effect to the Supercell splash logo. *Fixed other player-reported issues. End of summer: *Reverted the summer clothing from the farm animals *Removed the exclusive summer decorations from the shop *Reverted the happy birthday loading screen back to normal One more thing: Hay Day is ready for iOS7! Supercell would LOVE to hear your feedback, so I will leave the stage to you guys now.. 'Update v1.11.47' (10 July 2013) Hey, We are so happy to announce that the new update to Hay Day is finally available!!! This new version (1.11.47) is Hay Day's 1 year Birthday update which comes with new features, summer theme, unique decorations, fixes and much more! SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE: When you get into the game, you really want to check what Alfred brings you!! A special gift from the Hay Day team is coming to all of you.. Here are the release notes: Specific birthday additions: -To express our thanks, we'll send a diamond reward to every single player, personally delivered by Alfred the Postman to your farm house! -New, exciting birthday party loading screen New features: -The event board: There's a new event board next to your roadside shop. Look out for time-limited special events that give out awesome bonuses! To kick things off, the first event will grant you double coins for completing truck deliveries! More awesome events to come. What's next? Check back every day to find out! ; ) -Summer Theme: Your farm animals love the summer! How do you like their fun and exciting new looks? All your favorite farm animals in sun glasses, snorkels and Hawaiian shirts! -Summer Decorations: Celebrate the summer months with two new unique decorations that will bring some summer warmth to your farm! Available for a limited time, so get them before it's too late! -New Products: What would the use of fish be without fish and chips (unlocks at level 41)? And for dessert? Some tasty chocolate covered popcorn (unlocks at level 44)! -Exclusive New Decorations: Four unique, golden statues with some of your farm animals, inspired by iconic movie themes! Definitely worth the price: the ultimate status symbol for your farm. Also: -Chinese language support -Bug Fixes: Fixed the missing Barn & Silo meter, freezing while visiting Followers and a few other minor issues! ~The Hay Day team 'Update v.1.10.77' (13 June 2013) Hey All, We are so AMOOOOOOZINGLY excited to introduce this update which will bring Hay Day to a whole new level!! You will be able to finally repair the fishing boat, travel to a completely new area, do some fishing, collect new rewards and so much more!! Below the image is a how-to-fish guide, but first the full list of new things & some fixes in Hay Day version 1.10.77: • New area: Travel outside of your farm for the first time ever! Take a boat down the river and enjoy a whole new part of the country! Meet Angus the fisherman, enjoy the beautiful nature, and take a little break from your tasks at the farm. Relax, catch some fish and simply have a wonderful time. • Collect them all: catch 30 different fish of all colors and shapes and collect them in your fishing scrapbook. Can you lure in the legendary Golden Trout? • Amazing diamond rewards: get diamonds for catching new fish. Each fish also comes in different sizes. Collect them all to get all the diamonds! • Expand your fishing area with the same expansion items that you find at your farm. Expansions let you fish more and help to complete your collection! • Fishing minigame: Hold down your finger to drop the line and attract fish. Once you lure in a fish, enjoy a thrilling chase! Move the lure to lead the fish into the catching spot. Be quick, or it will escape! • Fish products: create tasty fish burgers and delicious fish pies. • Complete new rewarding achievements based on fishing. Additional: • Russian support added • Based on our great competition on the Hay Day forums: New postman thank you notes texts straight from our amoozing community • Improvements and bug fixes to the friend-lists • Fixes with lost progress & items ~The Hay Day team 'Update v.1.9.65' (14 April 2013) FINALLY it is here - a new update to Hay Day!! Took us a bit, but I am sure you will love this new update as most of the features came from ideas you guys sent us!! In this update you will be able to send thank you letters to your friends who have helped you! MASSIVE!! Oh, and can't forget to introduce Alfred the postman who will be visiting your farm from level 15 and up. Check out the complete list of changes here: ★ Who's whistling that happy tune? Alfred the postman is now visiting all farms level 15 and above. He'll deliver thank you letters to farmers who helped on other farms. It's more than just being cordial: some thank you letters might even contain valuable gift cards! Exchange gift cards for mystery packages through the new order catalog and Alfred will deliver them to your doorstep. Inside you can find exclusive decorations, diamonds, barn & silo upgrades and much more! And remember to check your catalog often: you never know what special time limited packages you might find there. ★ Thanks to your great feedback we've been able to improve boat orders! Orders that require Sugar Mill products are now easier to fulfill. ★ Updated Friends Bar: New Last Helpers tab to keep track of players that just recently helped you on your farm, including the possibility to visit them. ★ Remember to check on Tom the delivery boy regularly! He might be holding a balloon that represents a very special deal just for you. But act fast! The string could slip through his fingers at any moment, and you'll miss out on the deal. Unless, of course, you're good at catching moving targets... try it out if you want a challenge! ★ New language support: Indonesian ★ Bug fixes and overall improvements That's AMOOZING!! So, download the new update from App Store, and go ahead and try out this new splashing version of Hay Day. Here's also a brief guide how Alfred, the gift cards & thank you letters work: When you return to your farm to see that another farmer has helped you, you will have a short period of time to tap on the envelope icon that appears near the tree, bush or box (boat) your neighbor helped with and send a thank you note to that player. After this time, the envelope will disappear and you will no longer be able to send the letter. Alfred the postman will visit all farms level 15 and above once a day to deliver the notes you receive from other farmers. Be careful to check them all carefully, you may find a surprise gift card inside! Because Alfred's post bag is heavy, he is only capable of carrying 20 thank you letters per day! Any extra letters you receive will be delivered the following day. The number of gift cards you receive is completely random, but of course the more thank you notes you get, the higher the chance of getting a gift card! Gift cards can be exchanged for mystery gifts that can contain diamonds and exclusive decorations and the more gift cards you have the bigger the prize you can claim! You can also exchange gift cards for a random mystery package that can contain tools, expansion items and more! Remember that you can always use diamonds to claim a prize if you don’t have enough gift cards. UPDATE: Supercell is aware of a small issue with the product & crop fan "switch" button. You need to tap on the lower part of it to work. They are investigating this. Sorry about the inconvenience! 'Update v1.8.11' (06 March 2013) OINK!! There's a new version (v1.8.11) of Hay Day out, coming with tweaks and fixes here and there. One of the biggest changes is that Supercell has now limited the amount of crates you can ask help with in the boat orders. They have also reduced the amount of diamonds needed to speed up the boat (and truck), all based on the feedback they got from our community. They felt that this was needed because some features were not being used as intended and by making these changes they hope to encourage all players to get the most out of all features of the game. They plan to evaluate the change(s) in a few days to make sure it is the best possible solution for everyone. Here's the complete list: * Reduced the amount of diamonds needed to speed up the boat * Reduced the amount of diamonds needed to get a new truck order * Boat order help requests revised to allow up to 3 per boat order * New notification feature: When a friend passes you on the boat order leaderboard, the user image of that friend is displayed on top of the leaderboard object * Rank progression fix: 999 is now the max rank change that will be displayed (although you can of course still climb higher than 999 places) * Friends list rank change fixes: This will now be based on your friends boat leaderboard and not the global one * Fixed the level up issue when levelling up while helping with boat orders * Various bug fixes & improvements 'Update v1.7.42' (24 February 2013) YEHAW!! There's a new version (v1.7.42) of Hay Day out, introducing Leaderboards for boat orders & helpers and bringing back the supercool notification system which shows who needs help! Here's the complete list: * Measure yourself against your friends in the new boat-order leaderboards. Collect separate points by either completing your own boat or by helping others. You will find it on the docks when you have repaired the docks! * New achievements based on the new boat leaderboards. Complete them to earn great diamond rewards * Re-introducing help notifications: from now on you will be able to see which of your friends needs help on their farm. Simply check your friends bar! * New notification when you earn a mastery-star for one of your buildings / machines * Various bug fixes & improvements 'Update v1.6.43' (31 January 2013) There's a new version (v1.6.43) of Hay Day out, again loaded with some really cool stuff! Here's the list of what's new in this version: * New crop: Potato (unlocks at level 35) * New delicious products: Baked potato, Casserole, Potato feta cake, Shepherd's pie and potato bread * New Horse: the beautiful Andalusian horse * A third Horse stable * Feed Mill Masteries * New push notification when someone Likes a farm * Purchase confirmation for Masteries * Spin the Wheel truck now stays longer (5 minutes) after you have used it * New supported languages: Danish & Swedish * Improved performance on older devices * Bug fixes and improvements 'Update v1.5.53' (08 January 2013) There's a new version (v1.5.53) of Hay Day out there, bringing in some really neat new features!! Here's the full list of what's new in this version: * Production Building Mastery * New notifications for boat and Tom * New achievements (Best Friends, Tasty Treats, Co-op, Land Owner, High Roller & Farm Tycoon II/III) * Candy Machine * Products for the Candy Machine * New Decoration - Waterfall * Players get XP for buying decorations * You can now zoom out further on iPhone4, iPhone4S and iPhone5 * Optimisations & Bug fixes 'Update v1.4.43' (5 December 2012) * Can you hear the trotting? Horses are finally here * Exclusive decorations now available in the Wheel of Fortune 'Update v1.3.50' (15 November 2012) * MAJOR UPDATE: TOP new features asked by YOU, the players * Season's Greetings: celebrate the holidays on a joyful farm * Running a little tight on space? You can now claim new land to expand your farm * Deck the halls with brand new seasonal decorations, and enjoy the beautiful snow * See your farm animals get VERY warm and cozy in their winter garb * Warm up with a lovely cup of hot chocolate from the brand new Coffee Kiosk * New plant: Coffee bush. Grow coffee beans and use them to prepare delicious coffee drinks * Need a hand in completing your Boat Orders? Ask other players for help * You can now put your farm decorations into storage. Just select a decoration and pack it * New products: Red berry cake, Raspberry muffin and Blackberry muffin 'Update v1.2.24' (15 October 2012) A new update is now available for Hay Day!!! Here's what's new in this update: * Pets - New cute pets are available; Cats and Dogs! * Vouchers - Get them from completing deliveries (mainly boat deliveries), mystery boxes or the Wheel of Fortune! Use them to buy your cute pets! * Buildings take now less space so you can place them closer to each other (saves some precious space) * New items added to the Wheel of Fortune * New visuals for the Silo & Barn upgrades * A new Hay Day app icon - The talking chicken took a vacation to the Bahamas, so the cow is now filling in! * New buttons in the Help & Feedback window - "Latest Updates" and "Forums" * Fixed missing user images in the friends-list 'Update v0.6.10' (9 August 2012) Bug fixes 'Update v0.5.16.47' (12 July 2012) * Plant apple and cherry trees, watch them grow and harvest their juicy fruits * Plant raspberry and blackberry bushes and collect sweet berries * The Riverboat is cruising again Repair your old dock and get ready for new business opportunities * Discover the Mine on your property and get ready to excavate precious metals * New production buildings: Jam Maker and Ore Smelter * Follow other farms by bookmarking them and they will appear in your Friend Bar * Various bug fixes * Performance optimization 'Initial release' (21 June 2012) References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Game Features